


Harry's First Time

by Rice-Ball247 (Koibito247)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, M/M, Oneshot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 13:16:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2694467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koibito247/pseuds/Rice-Ball247
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry pleads and begs him to hurry, but Draco insists that he shouldn’t rush, especially on Harry’s first time. DMHP, oneshot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harry's First Time

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any affiliated characters. They are the work of J.K. Rowling.
> 
> old work

Harry reclines, his muscles tense and tightening. He's been trying to put Draco off for a while now, continuously searching for excuse after excuse, but the blond-haired man had had enough and refused to be swayed. Harry swallowed as he approached him.

"Will it hurt?" Harry asks innocently, his eyes wide and curious. Draco chuckles, as he prepares Harry so that he remains comfortable for the duration of their short time together.

"I won't lie to you," Draco says, "it will hurt the first time, and if I don't have to do this to you for a while, it will hurt the next time too."

Harry pales but Draco pats his arm gently and asks if he's afraid. He teasingly suggests giving Harry a lollipop afterward, but Harry puts a brave face on and shakes his head. Assured that Harry is prepared to the best of his ability, Draco taps against Harry's warm entrance, then pushes in as the muscles inside yield to the intrusion.

Harry winces, but it's the first time and he has already found the right place. He is lucky that Draco has so much experience. The other man probes deeply, causing Harry to shiver. He can't help it, his body is tense! But Draco is gentle, like he promised.

He looks deeply into Harry's eyes, "Trust me," he says. "I've done this many times before." His cool smile relaxes Harry and he opens wider to give Draco more room for an easier entrance. Harry pleads and begs him to hurry, but Draco insists that he shouldn't rush, especially on Harry's first time.

He takes his slow, sweet time, wanting to cause Harry as little pain as possible. Draco presses closer, going deeper, and Harry wills down a cry as he feels the tissue give way. He feels the slightest trickle of blood, his eyes smiling weakly up at Draco when the man asks him if he's alright, looking ever concerned. "Is it too painful? Do you want to take a break, first?"

Harry manages to say, "It's okay. You can keep doing it. Don't stop..."

Draco nods and wriggles around inside, hitting that spot, and Harry winces again, unable to stop the moan that escapes as tears fill his eyes. Draco freezes, "Are you certain it's okay to go on?" Harry nods, one hand unconsciously wrapping around Draco's bicep and squeezing gently. Draco smiles warmly at him and begins to move in and out, shifting back and forth with firm, even strokes. Harry groans, his voice low. He begins to feel numb under Draco's unmerciful onslaught, his skill reducing the pain as much as possible as he continues to move within Harry.

After a few moments, Harry feels something burst within him, slight warmth flooding him inside, as Draco pulls it out. Harry lays there, panting, glad that it was finally over and he was rid of it at last!

Draco looked over at Harry and smiled, telling him that he has been his most stubborn, yet rewarding experience to date. Harry smiles shyly at his dentist – after all, wouldn't you feel slightly self-conscious about your smile after pulling out a tooth for the first time?

**Author's Note:**

> Rice-Ball247: yes, you've probably seen this before, but I thought it would be funny to make it into a Drarry. Hope you enjoyed it enough to review.


End file.
